


Walk With Me [Title will be changed]

by SEV_07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Dunno if i can write the characters //sobs//, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, F/M, Fem!Hinata, Female Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Hinata Shouyou ships her own teammates, Hinata is a slight closet fujoshi, Hinata is boyish, Hinata is kinda good in volleyball, Hinata is kinda smart, I just love fluff between Hinata and everyone, I love Atsuhina too //cries//, Im a sucker for sex scenes??, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina is on the top of my list, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Might be inspired by Kiss Him Not Me, More on main ships, My multishipper heart is breaking, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Past Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, dunno if i can write smut, kageyama is a tsundere, there might be a smut??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEV_07/pseuds/SEV_07
Summary: "Kageyama kunnnn~~~ just admit it, you introvert volley freak.""H-hah? Admit what??""You're gay for the Grand King."----Hinata Shouyou is a bright and sunny girl, her friends always mistake her for a boy and are always friends with them. And as the story goes, sees the little giant on-screen and decides to play volleyball. (And uh-- kinda hide her gender)Kageyama is gay and was once in love with his narcissistic senpai, till he met that bouncy redhead boy (or so he thought) on the other side of the court and eventually becomes his teammate.Long story short, Kags is stupid and profusely denies that he is gay for Hinata.---[Inspired by Kiss Him Not Me, To The Beautiful You (a Kdrama), Aoharu x Machinegun (just a lil bit), And lots of Fem!Hinata fics I read.]Note: I'm sorry okay?? //sobs// this fic might turn out shit but I just wanna write whatever I'm fantasizing. I feel like mah heart's gon' burst tho
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 183





	1. Notes

**Disclaimer!!**

  
**I do not own Haikyuu!! and it's characters, this book is a work of fiction and the plot are exclusively the author's work of imagination.**

\---

SO YEAH I'M WRITING A BOOK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA //internally cryin'//

I'm sorry for those who are not Kagehina shippers, well I don't think you'll spare your time on this shitty fic if you aren't but hey! I'll try to write fluff! I'm gonna try really hard!

(Imma refer to Hinata as she/her though the other character might refer to him as he/him)

Basically Hinata here is still a volleyball dork, a ray of literal sunshine, everybody loves her, but I added another 'like/hobby/interest??' (what should I call it?) for her in this fic and so she's a slight closet fujoshi, sure she reads doujinshi's, yaoi novels, etc. (name it!) as her past-time. This part is inspired by Kiss Him, Not Me (and also the harem). Though the volley dorks in this book are known openly as gay, some are not, and the others are straight for the sake of the original plotline of Furudate-sensei.

Like some fics, Hinata hides the fact that she's a girl here. (This part inspired by To The Beautiful You, and Aoharu X Machinegun)

And Kageyama and Hinata won't meet immediately.

I don't have any update schedule haha //what trash you are// 

And I'm already going to apologize for any grammar or punctuation mistakes cuz English is not my mother tongue hah!

Without further ado, enjoy!!

Book started on June 5, 2020

~ Sev

P.S: This fic is in Wattpad, posted on [Fujoshtickss](https://www.wattpad.com/story/228143261-walk-with-me-kagehina)


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue is on Kageyama's view

_‘What is a romantic relationship for? Will I learn the basics of a jump serve if I have one?’_

Asked a middle schooler Tobio to himself.

He was watching his upperclassman laugh with a girl under a single big umbrella with green alien patterns. Tilting his head when the girl jabs Oikawa on his ribs after whatever he said, which earns her a whining groan from Oikawa.

Iwaizumi who was standing on Oikawa’s right side, slaps the back of his friend’s head, “Stop saying ridiculous dirty jokes Trashykawa.”

“So mean Iwa-chan,” Oikawa huffed and placed his arm over the girl’s shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

Tobio wandered into his thoughts again and gripped his own umbrella tighter. It was cold, afternoon practices just ended and he was only wearing shorts.

He’s been playing volleyball since elementary, he loves it, it’s part of his life no— more like his life is volleyball itself. He doesn’t have any other hobby other than self-practicing by tossing to the wall. Heck, he didn’t even have any toys or videogames at home, and he almost had no friends— but he had at least a few acquaintances. If that counts as friends though. How was he even supposed to enter a relationship?

He sucked at socializing big time.

And of course, he’s in middle school, and he's twelve.

Why was he thinking about relationships anyway?

He thinks that if he learns how to enter one, he can understand and communicate with his teammates better. He was told by the coach that he was good at setting. Yet what troubled him is how can he ask the players their opinions. How can he ask his senpai how to do that cool jump serve. How to talk, how to approach, how to ask, how to build relationships.

Basically, at this point he thinks romance is necessary for volleyball for the sake of relationships. The simple thought; _‘If I know what my lover needs and wants, then I can know what a spiker does too.’_

_‘Of course, I might not be wrong, I mean Oikawa is in a relationship, right? And he’s good at setting, he knows what a spiker wants.’_

That’s what he thought until the day came that he was proven wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on trying to look more into Oikawa and Kageyama's past before moving to the plot? Or Nah???????????
> 
> Hope you are anticipating for the next chapters
> 
> ~ Sev


	3. Where it starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata sees the little giant onscreen, decides to play volleyball, and joins Yukigaoka's Boys Volleyball Fanclub. She just loses her innocence, nothing much. NOTHING MUCH 
> 
> (I'm sorry lil sunshine)

_'Score! The little giant lives up to his name! That was five points in a row!’_

“Shou-chan! Make haste! The team is excited to play with you!” Kouji’s words rung in Shouyou’s ears. She was too focused on watching that player with a 10 at his back.

It was exhilarating, to be small in a sport for tall people. It only proves that those who think they can’t, can still fight. And as for her, who thinks that the world is unfair to demand that a woman must follow stereotypes. She’s seen how her father belittles her mother who is kind, smart, and caring.

Off to hell those who think girls are weak!

“Karasuno...”

She whispered to herself. There goes all her previous plans. Now she swore to herself that she’ll play volleyball. Prove that even if she’s small and of course, a girl, she can be strong.

Izumi approached Shouyou who is rashly sitting on the grass field.

“Shou-chan, start warming up already,” Izumi told her. She didn't respond for a few seconds. Looked up to her friend with eyes that startled the boy.

"I want to play volleyball." 

"Huh? But the coaches already agreed to let you join the soccer and basketball club, depending on what you choose to join," Kouji said from her side. 

"But I want to hit balls," the two boys looked at each other. Shouyou's words sounded so wrong yet she isn’t aware of it.

"Ahahahahaha, but in soccer, it's much more fun cause you kick them!" Kouji glared at Izumi who just grinned and shrugged.

"Y-yeah! And in basketball you ring em-- I mean you shoot them-- I mean... argh!" Kouji held his head which earned him a fit of laughter from his two friends.

"I've never felt so _gwaaahhh!_ In watching any sports but when I watched that volleyball match my heart went _zooom!_ And----" 

And the two listened to their beloved girl friend babble.

\---

"Our school has a girls' team, if you want to join just drop by the gym." The teacher told her without looking at her with papers in his hand.

"Don't we have a boys' team??"

Hinata decided that she will join the boy's team and let them see her value as a player, though she’s just a newbie, and impress them.

"Nope, our Boys Volleyball Team is just a Fanclub."

"Fanclub??"

\---

Shouyou knocked on the door of the said clubroom. Boys Volleyball Fanclub... it’s still a volleyball club, right?

A girl, few inches taller than her, and has short brown hair, opened the door. The girl looked pissed as if she was interrupted on what she was doing.

Shouyou looked at the table across the room, there were two other girls there. The one with long corn colored hair that reached her waist and another girl with black hair that reached her shoulders.

“Yes?”

Startled of the girls words, her usual nervousness ate her up.

"Uhm... H-hello! I am Hi-hinata Shouyou! I want to join this club!" 

The two other girls whipped their heads towards her. In shock, in amusement, and in joy. _'What was a cute little girl doing here?'_

"Are you sure about that little kid?" 

"Y-yes! I want to learn how to spike!"

_'Aww she wants to play volleyball!'_

The girl in front of her chuckled, “I’m Oikawa Rikuna, Just call me Riku-san, I’m a second-year.”

“That cheery blonde there is Mukao Tsuchiyuu.” The blonde smiled at Shouyou and waved her hand.

“Call me Chiyuu-senpai! I’m a third-year!”

“Shut up corn, you’re too noisy. You've been a third-year for two years, you should be in high school now. ”

“Blegh! You're too serious Hatsu-chan!”

“And that stingy shit there is Iowa Hatsune,” Riku said, pointing at the dark-haired girl.

“Call me Hatsune-san, a second year. I’m not a stingy shit, Riku-san.” 

"Fine, fine. Anyways, what brings you here Hinata-kun? Take a seat," Riku pointed at a chair beside Chiyuu, and she complied.

"Uhm... I want to play volleyball, possibly on a boys' team but the school said we don't have any."

"Hmmm, we love volleyball too Hinata-kun, but were more on the spectator's side that's why we didn't join the girls' team," Riku said.

"Oh I see, ahm I went here to ask what exactly does this club do?"

"We watch volleyball matches out of requests from different schools!" Chiyuu chirped. Shouyou tilted her head in confusion.

"Yup, and we criticize their games. You see Hinata-kun, your senpais have good eyes in watching matches. They ask us to assess them, advise them on what made them lose and stuff like that."

"But hey that's just a fourth on what makes us want to watch Men's Volleyball," Hatsune butted in.

"Right! I mean you see them thighs? Ugh!" Chiyuu squealed 

"And those biceps! Yum!" Hatsune said, her personality changes every time they talk about volleyball dudes

"The volleyball players of this generation is very attractive you see," Riku said to Shouyou, ignoring the two girls ranting about _certain_ body parts

"Ahhh. But can you play senpais? Let's play sometimes!!"

"Mhm, we _can_ play Hinata-kun. If we want to, but," Riku trailed off, "It's more fun to fantasiz— I mean watch, plus we don't have the stamina for matches. We can give tips and teach though!"

"Why do you even want to join men's volley when we have a girls team??" Hatsune butted in.

And there Hinata re-tells to her senpais the story of a little crow who could fly

\---

It's almost afternoon when they finished talking about volleyball. Shouyou learned a few more things from her senpais and she handed to the club president, Chiyuu-san, her application paper. They talked about basic positions, rotations, parts of the court, how do serve turns go, and a few basic rules. Which they didn't get to finish for it was almost time for the clubs to dismiss.

At the corner the senpais were huddled, having a shushed meeting.

"Oi! Let's set a rule! Do. Not. Soil. Our innocent sunshine!"

"Of course! Did you see her smile? Nope! Let's buy the treasure box a lock!"

"I agree with you two for the first time."

Shouyou helped in cleaning the club room before they get to leave, she was placing the papers that the girls were arranging before into a filing cabinet which has folders with names of different schools. Right after she finished, she saw something sticking out of the closet beside the filing cabinet.

Out of curiosity, she stared at the page sticking out. On the picture, it looked like there was a guy wearing a girl's high school uniform. 

_Strange_

She crouched down in front of the closet, contemplating whether she should look at it or not.

And she opened the closed door a little to pull the book, making a noise that made Hatsune turn towards her.

"Hinata, wait don't!" she turned to the Hatsune as she pulled the book.

To her luck, almost everything inside the closed gushed out.

The three girls stood frozen as her eyes cascaded to the pool of books around her

_A blindfolded guy_

turn

_A naked guy tied with black cloth_

turn

_A dick, wait, what?!_

turn

_The guy's bottom was being sucked_

turn

_A guy was inserting fingers to a certain hole_

"S-senpai, what are they doing?" Innocent little sunshine named Hinata Shouyou pointed at the last book she looked at.

"H-hinata, let us explain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at the third time I watched the anime of Haikyuu!! I wondered what the heck was the Yukigaoka's Men's Volleyball Fanclub for—that was what the teacher told Hinata. And since I'm loose in the head, I gave it a weird reason in this fic.
> 
> Should I let Oikawa and Kageyama's past be uhm... a little steamy? I mean Kags basically is a kid then, can't decide -_-
> 
> Kinda proud of myself for posting an UD today //smiles// (Your chapter sucks you shit)
> 
> ~Sev


	4. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Oikage chapter which shows how Kageyama falls for his senpai. Oikawa also shows the same interest in him which confuses Kageyama.

“Please teach me how to do the jump serve,” Tobio asked on a 45-degree bow while holding out both of his hands occupied with the ball.

“Huh? Don’t want to!” Oikawa bashfully replied followed by sticking out his tongue.

"Stop bullying a first-year Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi shouted at the other side of the court.

It was true, Tobio was beyond confused. He wondered what the heck did he even do to Oikawa that made him this distant to him. He was polite, he asked nicely, or is he only that clueless to other people's feelings that he couldn't even know why Oikawa was like that to him.

And one afternoon after a grueling practice match. Tobio silently approached Oikawa who is practicing his serves with an evident scowl in his face.

That day Oikawa was particularly out of his shape, his usual touch and enthusiasm while playing matches weren't there. Tobio heard Iwaizumi tell Oikawa; "Stop panicking Shittykawa."

Why was he even panicking? That, Tobio didn't know.

The game resumed and everybody thought that Oikawa will return to his normal cheery state but he didn't, he kept on missing his tosses. Either too long or short, too high or long.

And that's when a certain bomb started ticking to explode.

"Kageyama, give it a shot," the coach said, Tobio gave an audibly happy _yes sir._

As he passed Oikawa, he saw something in his face that for the first time he could understand.

A face that says, _'Ah, I want to stay in the court longer,'_ Tobio knew that face.

The day passed and the practice went on with Tobio as the setter until the end of the match. And now he's approaching Oikawa.

He wanted to ask Oikawa if he was alright. He knew that being out of the court, subbed for another player might make someone's pride stamped on. He wanted to ask, and so he opened his mouth, only to ask for something shitty.

"Oikawa senpai, teach me how to do jump serves."

Tobio mentally slapped himself, Oikawa was in no condition to accommodate him!

And there at that moment, Oikawa felt something explode in him. Several waves of anger, of disparity, and confusion. Why was the world unfair? Letting a genius like Tobio step on the court. Does hard work bow down to inborn talent? Was his hours of staying for practice, not enough?

_'Walls. Walls. Tobio and Ushiwaka. Bastards whose faces show that they are strong to stomp you down.'_

"Stay away," Oikawa said through gritted teeth. Tobio didn't budge, he didn't sense the danger in Oikawa's words

Oikawa looked at Tobio, _'That face.'_

_'Looks too innocent, I wonder...'_

Oikawa mindlessly inched to an unmoving Tobio.

_'I wonder how he would like, stomped down by me.'_

"I said stay away," Oikawa raggedly seethed.

_'Would look like underneath me...'_

Oikawa raised an arm, his heart leaped with excitement when Tobio's soft face contorted, slightly alarmed.

What was that feeling?

And there Oikawa's mind flashed, how he would dominate this little kid in front of him. How he would jack himself hard and harsh to his smaller body till he wails. How he would hold his throat, how he would like to leave angry red marks all over what he would imagine a very smooth skin of the kid. How good would that feel? Both for his pride and his body if Tobio begs to be stomped down.

His hand went too fast to touch Tobio, and there, someone stepped on. Holding his arm away from inches to slapping Tobio's face.

"Calm down you dumbass!" Iwaizumi said with urgency and turned to Tobio.

"Tobio I'm sorry but were finished for the day," Tobio nodded, still shocked but walked away to the doors of the gymnasium.

His heart thumped, why did he feel like he anticipated what Oikawa was going to do to him?

\---

"The change-up today was for you to cool your head off. You need to keep your shit together."

"Right now I can't win against Shiratorizawa! There's no way I can compose myself! I Want to win and go to nationals! In order to win, I have to--!!" Oikawa was cutoff by Iwaizumi's forehead crashing against his.

" _'_ _I'_ this _'_ _I'_ that! So annoying!"

"You think you're fighting by yourself?! You've got to be kidding dumbass!" Iwaizumi said, holding Oikawa's collar.

"If you think that what you do is how the team will do as well, I'll hit you!"

"But you already did!"

"There's no one in our team who could go one-on-one with Ushiwaka! But remember! There are six players on the court! Even if our opponent is some genius first year or Ushiwaka. A team with a better six is stronger!"

Silence.

"A team with better six huh?" Oikawa chuckled.

"Sorry, did I headbutt you too hard?"

"Now suddenly feel invincible." Oikawa grinned

"You're so cool Iwa-chan, I knew it. You love me <3333"

"Hah?!"

Of course, he loves Oikawa, I mean he's his _best friend_ right?? 

\--

Afternoon practice was over, and some stayed for self-practice. Tobio approached Oikawa to ask him to teach him serves.

"No way!" Oikawa replied and gave his trademark-childish-tongue sticking.

Tobio just nodded and walked away he was tired anyway.

_'He looked too sad, how cute.'_ Oikawa grinned internally.

Tobio went to a corner to drink his water and rest for a while. He was too strained for practice, he wasn't able to get much sleep at night. He remembered how dark Oikawa's eyes could get when he closes his eyes. It was scary and _exciting_ at the same time.

_'Exciting huh.'_

He was sitting on the hardwood floor and in front of him was the court where Oikawa was practicing his serves, the court was situated at the end of the gymnasium. He just sat there and watched. His eyelids betraying him.

And soon the world darkened around him.

Oikawa served the last ball in the rack. He was about to go and pick-up balls at the other side of the court but his eyes wandered to a sleeping figure at the corner. Head was a mop of dark black hair rested against his arms, atop his knees that were pulled to his chest. 

_'It's just Kageyama.'_

Oikawa didn't know why, but he was just drawn to him he inched near the boy. Crouching just in front of the Tobio.

_'This shit, how long was he sleeping? He's just wearing a shirt! His sweat probably dried off!'_

Oikawa remembered that Tobio went to practice without his tracksuit, the kid must've forgotten it. 

Oikawa walked to a side of the gym where his things were at. Went over to Tobio, crouched down again and draped his tracksuit over the sleeping boy. He was utterly freaked out when Tobio looked like he nuzzled against the warmth of his tracksuit.

It was a sight.

His heart felt warm. He watched Tobio sleep. He was peaceful and serene. His black fringes brushed against the smooth white skin of his forehead. Oikawa felt his heart suddenly skip a beat.

He didn't know why his fingers itched, he wanted to touch Tobio so badly. He reached out to the black fringes, but suddenly froze halfway when Tobio's eyes fluttered slowly. Dark blue orbs peeking out his lashes.

"Oikawa-san..." Tobio groggily dragged Oikawa's name against his lips. His eyes were half-lidded, like he wanted to go back to sleep.

He didn't know his name could sound so good against Tobio's lips. He usually called him as he asked for guidance in serving, but this time, the way he said his name was so vulnerable. Like he only wanted to say his name, with no intent at all.

Oikawa swallowed hard.

Tobio was sexy.

He stood up and walked away. Cheeks stained with a soft blush.

_'Damn that kid.'_

After Oikawa walked away, Tobio couldn't go back to sleep, and he shouldn't sleep in the gym either. His cheeks felt hot remembering how warm the tracksuit was and the way Oikawa stared at him earlier. What was going on?

So he stood up and went to the club room where Oikawa was also preparing to go home. Tobio started fixing his own things. 

He held the tracksuit in his chest before turning to Oikawa. who was standing before him.

"O-oikawa-sa—" He was suddenly cut off when the tall boy snaked his fingers around his nape and pulled him to his face.

Oikawa's lips brushed against his.

"W-wha??—"

"Give it back to me tomorrow," Tobio absentmindedly nodded. Oikawa's fingers left his nape and he walked outside of the room.

_'T-that was my first!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikage is just too hot to handle argh! The following Oikage chapters won't be fluffy tho *wink wink* JOOOKE
> 
> I hope I wrote the characters well. WAS THE KISS TOO EARLY?!
> 
> Anyways, I'm just hurt because of how insecure Oikawa was. My heart just aches. 😭
> 
> ~ Sev


	5. Meeting Two Volleyball Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months go by and Hinata will be a second-year in junior high soon, Hinata self-practiced volleyball with the help of the girl's team and her senpais from the club. They receive an evaluation request and she meets two volleyball players.

Winter break was coming soon and it was getting cold. It has been four months since Shouyou entered the club and things happened.

Apparently her senpais had a weird hobby, and which is reading romance and _intimate_ things between men. Which didn't bother her, but naked bodies were just too much for her. 

Her senpais introduced her to the world of what they call the fujoshi world. It was fun, Hinata never thought that love story and _intimate_ stuff between men could be so cute she immediately appreciated her senpai's world. 

They let her bring home some mangas which she tries so hard not to let her mother ask her about because it'll be difficult for her to lie. She sucks at that so let's sneak instead. 

Another thing that she loved about her senpais is that they always give her tips in volleyball, oftentimes during club time or at lunch they go to the gymnasium to teach Hinata about receives for it'll be the hardest thing for her to learn.

Hatsune was a good server, Chiyuu told Hinata once that during Hatsune's first year in her previous high school she was a pinch server of a powerhouse school, she's served to places that disrups the formation of the team by serving in between players, and where players had to move. Chiyuu was a libero in her elementary days and she was the one who pushed Hinata to learn receives. Riku was good at strategizing but not much in playing on the court. 

Sometimes she Joins the female team, they'd let her practice with them and was actually happy to have her during their practices.

Hinata was thankful, really, she's aiming to join volleyball by highschool but waiting for that long sparks her impatience. And so she secretly built plans in creating a volleyball team of her own to enter tournaments.

One club afternoon, Chiyuu was practicing receives with Hinata in the school garden. Chiyuu served the ball to a difficult spot and Hinata wasn't able to receive it.

_'Hnghhh! I want to spike!!'_

She said to herself while picking the ball up. Hinata couldn't practice spiking much for her senpais always drags her to practice receives. For instance;

"Hatsune-san I wanna spike."

Hatsune would only look at her as she held the ball to serve.

"No, no, no Hinata-kun! Let's practice receives!" Chiyuu would always butt in.

"Ehhh?!"

"You'll thank me eventually."

And they'd resume the day with receives.

Hinata pouted at the memory.

Chiyuu was about to serve when Riku came in panting with a smile on her face and a paper in hand.

"We've got requests!" She announced with a toothy smile. All three of them cheered.

"Ah really?!" Hinata asked, surprised and excited. 

"Well, Junior High Spring Tournament is around the corner," Hatsune commented.

"So? Which schools requested us?" Chiyuu asked. Riku fumbled to open the paper in her hands.

"Hmmm... the one with the biggest offer is Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High. We've got a few more offers tho,"

"How much??" Hatsune clasped her hands and rubbed it.

Riku leaned in and whispered the amount.

"Holy shit! We can buy the new BL comics series with that!" Chiyuu gasped. Even Hatsune's eyes widened.

"The one?"

"That one."

And they squealed, leaving Hinata confused.

"Oh wait! This is Hinata's first time watching a tournament!" Riku stopped the two.

"Oh! We're counting on you too Hinata! Watch the ball closely!"

"Y-yes! I'm going to watch balls closely!"

\---

"Hinata-kun, do you want to come with us after school? We don't have club activities today because we're going somewhere. Chiyuu-san and Hatsune will be there too," Riku asked Hinata one particular club afternoon. Hinata was filing papers into the filing cabinet once again.

She discovered that the folders with school names are where they put particular things. On the first drawer, the medium one, goes the request contracts. On the third, the largest one, goes the observation papers they make for the ones who requested. And on the smallest one with lock, goes their fund and a few important files.

"What are we going to do senpai??" Hinata asked Riku as she placed papers on folders.

"We're going to Kitagawa Daiichi, we need to ask permission from them to be evaluated by another school," Riku replied, slumped on the chair with her head on top of the table.

"Riku-san the match of Kitagawa Daiichi and Shiratorizawa is until finals you know?"

"Kitagawa Daiichi's a powerhouse they won't have much problem reaching that stage. Within three years, they always lost to Shiratorizawa."

\---

Just as discussed, the four of them went to Kitagawa Daiichi.

"Oi, Rikuna, your brother goes here at Kitagawa right?" Hatsune asked when they stepped in.

"Mhm, he's a third-year too."

"What?! Aren't you older?" Chiyuu asked, surprised.

_'Riku-san has a sibling?'_ Hinata asked in her mind.

"Hmmm our parents are very active you see. I was born in October, he's born in July, that isn't even a year apart. So we both went to middle school at the same time."

"Your mom is awesome Riku," Chiyuu shuddered.

"Oh! He also plays volleyball here, I remember now! He always told me how he and his best friend hate a cannon from Shiratorizawa and he also hates some genius setter from their club."

"What a trashy sister you are, you're going to ask your brother to approve an evaluation request from another school? And of the one he hates?" Hatsune rolled her eyes, her words made Riku pout.

"You're mean Hatsune!"

"Well, it's true you know?" Chiyuu butted in.

"Are they good at volley?" Hinata asked Rikuna as she veered them to the gym.

"Mhm, my brother is a great setter, his best friend is also a great spiker. And he does good combos with his team," She replied and opened the gym door and peeked, "I'm going to talk to the coach and the captain."

"Oh!" Rikuna exclaimed and pointed, "Tooru!!" Rikuna shouted and ran inside the gym.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Hinata asked the two and they nodded and they walked to where Rikuna was.

Hinata stopped to admire how big and how many players were in the gym. The balls echoed around them, players grunting as they practiced their skillsets. The smell of sweat and a little mint filled the air around them. Hinata's eyes shone as she watched players.

"Geh! Rikuna?!" 

"Oh, good afternoon Oikawa-san," a tall warm tanned male greeted Rikuna.

"I told you just call me Rikuna, Iwa-chan my boi," Rikuna placed her shoulder around Iwaizumi and ruffled his hair.

"Why are you here?!" A brunette male asked Rikuna.

"Why? Am I not allowed to visit my baby brother?!"

"We're not even a year apart!"

And the two bickered, "They're really siblings. Both a brat," Iwaizumi commented as he approached them. Chiyuu and Hatsune gave a nod. The two siblings walked away to go to the coach.

"Good afternoon Iowa-san, Mukao-san," he greeted the two and looked at Hinata who was still watching players with a very amusing amazed expression. When she felt someone was looking at her, she turned to Iwaizumi who was slightly frowning and beamed at him. His gaze immediately softened.

_'Ah, there it is. The Hina charm.'_

Hinata who was one head shorter than him whose complexion is very fair and rosy, has a long curly flaming orange hair, rosy cheeks that if you'll look closer is plastered with light freckles, a small pointed nose, and a bright toothy smile plastered on her face. 

"Hi! I'm Hinata! I'm a first-year!" Hinata reached out her small hand and Iwaizumu gave it a small shake, looking away with a slight blush.

_'Her hands are smaller than mine!'_

'It's the smile isn't it?' Chiyuu mouthed at him and he just looked away.

"Iwaizumi Hajime," He replied softly. The action that caught the attention of Oikawa.

"Oh? What is this? Iwa-chan has a crush?" Rikuna's brother approached them, Hinata looked at him confused. Shifting to greet the brunette but stopped and looked at Iwaizumi.

"Ah, Iwaizumi-senpai, my hand."

Oikawa cackled at his best friend. He'd never seen him like this, it was funny how the guy blushed. He let go of Hinata's hand, surprised by himself. Hinata went in front of Oikawa who was still suppressing his laugh and gave out her own hand for a shake.

"Hi! I'm Hinata! I also want to play volleyball!!" She smiled and him too. Oikawa stopped grinning when he received _the smile._

"O-oikawa Tooru," he replied and held her hand to shake it.

"You want to play volleyball when you're this small?" Oikawa teased the girl who just huffed.

"You can be a libero though," Iwaizumi said and stood beside Oikawa.

"I wanna spike!" Hinata exclaimed, annoyed. Her frustrations of people not letting her spike surfaced. The others stopped at her declaration.

"Now, now Hinata-kun. I told you to practice receives first," Chiyuu interrupted. Hatsune was just watching them and Riku just returned after talking to the coach.

Hinata knew it, the reason why her senpais train her to do receives is that they knew she wanted to play volleyball, but at her height, she couldn't. And to stand on the court she must prove herself, her senpais taught her to receive and be a libero. And if she can't do that she wouldn't serve another purpose on the court.

"Don't you believe that I can jump?" Hinata asked, hurt reflecting her eyes. The older ones looked at one another, troubled.

"Hmmm... Let's see chibi-chan, what if I toss to you hm??" Oikawa offered, earning a huge smile from Hinata. Chiyuu looked at him with a very unreadable expression but somehow he could understand. _'Do not put her hopes up!'_ Oikawa just shrugged.

"Really? You'll toss to me?!" Oikawa smiled and ruffled the girl's bright hair. Oikawa continued, "Iwa-chan will show you how to do it first okay? If your senpai's let you play though."

Hinata looked at the three. And she just gave them no reason to say no. With big brown glassy eyes, they went weak, "Fine." They said together.

  
"But if I say we're going home, we'll go okay?" Chiyuu conditioned. Hinata gave a very happy nod and started cheering.

"Mhm, Rikuna has volleyball shoes in my locker, I'll get it first," Oikawa said and turned to Iwaizumi, "Help chibi-chan warm-up okay?"

Oikawa approached the coach who was at the bench near them and asked if Hinata could play with them for a while. The coach agreed and Oikawa dashed to the lockers to get her sister's volleyball shoes and the old gym pants that he bought to school because of Rikuna's pranks. They were small and sure to fit Hinata.

Oikawa stopped in his tracks when a dark-haired boy was seen standing in front of his locker, fidgeting. Oikawa walked closer to him and the boy stepped away from the walker upon seeing Oikawa.

"O-oikawa-san, your tracksuit, I had to return it," Tobio held the cloth in between his arms. Oikawa smiled and extended his hands to take the tracksuit. 

"Thank you," the setter whispered, "Hey uhm Tobio, I'm sorry for last night."

"Uh no Oikawa-san, it's okay. I knew that you weren't on your mind at that time," the boy gave him a small smile and began changing to his practice clothes.

"Thank you," Oikawa said and opened his locker to take what he needed.

Oikawa returned to the gym and gave Hinata the shoes and pants. Hinata held the pants and raised it, confused.

"Do you want me to see your underwear?" Hinata blushed at what Oikawa said, the latter earning a slap at the back of his head from Iwaizumi and a few insults. Hinata wore the pants under her skirt and wore the shoes that thankfully fitted. She jumped a little and touched his feet together.

"Let's go Oikawa-senpai! Iwaizumi-senpai!" Hinata happily pulled Oikawa and Iwaizumi to the unmanned court, the two silently happy hearing them being called senpai. Chiyuu placed the ball cart by the setter's usual spot. Oikawa took a ball and threw it to Iwaizumi who was prepared on his run-up spot near the end lines. The three girls watched by the side of the court, they've never seen Hinata's smile like that, she must've love volleyball a lot.

"Chibi-chan, you throw the ball over my head okay? Then you'll run to the net and jump okay? Iwa-chan and I will show you," Oikawa instructed the girl who happily watched at the back of the court. Iwaizumi threw the ball and began to ran to the net, Oikawa tossed the ball to where Iwaizumi jumped. Iwaizumi spiked the ball, the sound of it hitting the floor was loud.

"Whoa!" Hinata reacted running to Oikawa and Iwaizumi with a huge smile on her face.

"That was cool! Your jump was cool Iwaizumi-senpai!. Oikawa-san's toss went _fwooom!_ And you hit it like _bam!_ Iwaizumi-senpai!" Oikawa and Iwaizumi smiled because of the compliments. 

"Try it chibi-chan," Oikawa told her and gave her a ball. Hinata skipped to where Iwaizumi stood earlier with a huge smile. Iwaizumi stood beside the three girls.

"I'll throw this over your head right?" Hinata asked and Oikawa nodded.

"Are you sure about this Chiyuu-san?" Hatsune asked Chiyuu who just sighed.

"Did you see those eyes? That kind of pleading should be illegal," Chiyuu said which made Rikuna laugh.

"Trust Hinata a little okay? I know you're worried of her love for volleyball, but that kid's determined to fight despite being short. That alone is a good talent already," Rikuna said smiling while looking at Hinata who was confirming a few things with Oikawa.

Some of the players in the gym stopped to see what was going on Oikawa's court. Partly because it might be interesting, but it was actually because a girl was going to play. Even the coach was watching.

"Do you need to lower the net?" The coach asked the two. Hinata tilted her head in confusion. The senpais of Hinata paused and remembered a few things.

"Female volleyball has shorter nets Hinata-kun," Hatsune told her from a distance. 

"Oh, it's okay coach. Its a challenge," and Hinata laughed. The three girls only tensed.

_'She might not even reach the top of the net.'_

"Oikawa-san I'm ready!" Hinata announced, Oikawa nodded and Hinata threw the ball over to his head.

Hinata ran to the net with fast strides and stopped before the net to jump, the sound of her shoes squeaking against the floor echoed the room.

And at long last, she jumped. No, she soared as if she had wings. Everyone's jaw dropped, the coach stood up in shock, balls dropped from the player's hands. Chiyuu and Hatsune choked on nothing as Rikuna laughed, amazed.

Oikawa was still shocked but tossed the ball just as high as the net to Hinata, only to miss a little because of how high Hinata's jump was. Her whole arm peeked through the top of the net.

Hinata still hit the ball, though it only brushed her arms but it went to the other side.

Hinta landed, "Oikawa-senpai, can the ball go a little higher?" Hinata asked the latter who was still dazed.

Tobio stopped practicing when everyone fell silent. Only to look at an orange-haired girl at another court, he shrugged and continued to practice.

"Oi! What the hell was that jump!" The coach said from the bench, his glasses were crooked a little.

"Huh?"

"Rikuna! Did you know she could jump like that?!" Chiyuu and Hatsune said in unison, Rikuna immediately snorted.

"No way! I thought maybe she could jump you know? Didn't knew she could fly though." 

"Hinata what was your height again?" Oikawa asked.

"147.3 cm I think?"

She just jumped higher than their 170+ cm asses.

\---

That day, Oikawa and Iwaizumi taught Hinata how to spike until Rikuna called her that it was time to go home. Iwaizumi and Oikawa also left practice early to come with the girls. The girls sandwiched Hinata in between them and Iwaizumi was a shield before the girls and Oikawa. 

"Chibi-chan can I have your number?" Oikawa suddenly asked Hinata, earning a murderous gaze from the three girls and his best friend. Hinata scratched her head.

'dAfq R u goNNa Do tO oUr sUnshIne?' was what their faces said. Oikawa just grinned.

"I'm sorry Oikawa-san," Hinata apologized. Oikawa immediately felt his mood turn sour, "Why not? You don't want to talk about volleyball with me?"

_'Volleyball my ass!'_ Iwaizumi said in his mind.

The four were relieved of Hinata's answer.

"Eh?!" Hinata reacted, "No! It's not like that, I just don't have a phone Oikawa-senpai," she scratched her head again.

"What?" He asked, surprised, and held Hinata's wrist.

"Let's buy you a phone now."

And Oikawa went home with four bruises that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter wieee!!!!
> 
> T'was been three days since I posted an update. I just had to clear the plot in my mind!!!
> 
> Hope you love it!!
> 
> ~~ Sev


	6. Cannon Lefty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata at the tournament A.k.a: Sunshine meets a cannon lefty and a certain middle blocker. And spends her summer somewhere away from Miyagi.

The Quarterfinals Junior High Spring Volleyball Tournament began. The joy and excitement were seen so much on Hinata's face her senpais chuckled at her cuteness.

"Riku-san, what school is Kitagawa Daiichi going to have a match with?" Hinata asked as they swam across the sea of volleyball spectators.

"Hmmm... they're going to have a match with Chiidoriyama before they qualify for the semifinals," Riku replied and smirked at her.

Hinata smiled at her senpai.

All of a sudden she felt her stomach growl, _'Not here?!'_ She internally scolded herself for eating too many bowls of Katsudon earlier. She knew she would be too invested in watching matches that she'll forget to eat.

"S-senpai I need to go to the bathroom," she reached to Hatsune's shoulder to support herself.

"Aye, but don't get lost Hinata, this is your first time in this gym right?" Hinata nodded. 

"There are signs I'll be okay."

She'll be okay.

Hinata literally ran when she saw the bathrooms, hastily entered a stall, sat on the bowl and began her work. And man, that was such a relief. She knew the smell was bad and internally apologized to her fellows who were using the toilet.

She was imagining how the matches would go and thought, "Oikawa-senpai is a great player, he'll do good," and gave the said senpai an imaginary pat at the shoulder. 

"Damn, that smells so bad," A hushed male voice said. 

_'Oh gosh sorry!'_ Hinata internally apologized to the voice.

And she realized one thing.

It was male, she definitely heard a male voice. Her eyes widened as if she saw a ghost, her body turned cold.

Sweat materialized at every inch and crook of her well-being. Did she just enter the bathroom without looking at the signs? She hoped not. Did the just release all that dump in the male's bathroom? She hoped not. And the last remaining thing she had to push out suddenly went back and never wanted to come out again. 

She almost wanted to weep when all of a sudden the door banged, "Oi mister, flush that dump of yours, it affects the whole bathroom, did you eat something bad this morning?" A few voices laughed 

Hinata didn't answer, the dump she unloaded was embarrassing in itself, what more if it turned out a girl had that much load within her.

She cleaned herself and flushed the toilet. Closed the seat cover and sat there thinking of ways to go out.

For sure some of the people in the bathroom were volleyball players, how could she face them now and ask how they spike or receive a ball? How they do their form? Maybe she could just wait until those who had a whiff of the air left?

Why was she overreacting anyway? She could just waltz out and not care right? Right? If the only smell wasn't one of the things girls didn't want to make a bad impression of.

She swore to never eat three and a half bowls of Katsudon ever.

Minutes passed and someone knocked on the door, "Mister, we would appreciate it if you hurry." A monotoned voice said.

Now she really needs enforces. She scanned the stall for her bag until she remembered that she handed it to Rikuna and only brought her hygiene kit.

"Sir are you okay?" the voice asked concerned. 

And her brain suddenly popped with an idea. She opened the door of the stall slightly and peeked. There was a long line indeed. The other stalls are also being used.

The next person wasn't a volleyball player as she hoped. The person was so tall, and blonde, he raised a brow at her and looked at her weirdly through the confines of his black thick-rimmed glasses.

She swallowed hard. She needed something he had at the moment

She was about to pull the person inside when the person pulled her instead.

The blonde crashed her head to his chest and placed the jacket over her.

Hinata was blushing hard. The person smelled good and it was the first time she blushed because of a male.

The person walked to the door of the comfort room with her in his arms.

How did he know she was a girl?

As soon as they were outside the person unflapped his jacket and she came out.

"Thank you very mu--"

"What were you doing in there? Are you a pervert or something? Maybe I should report you," the person snickered at him, showing her the most provocating smirk she's ever seen.

_'What a jerk! And I was just about to say 'thank you'!'_

Hinata huffed and furrowed her brows at him then stomped away, "Thank you, you jerk!" She looked back and shouted before stomping away.

_'How cute.'_ the person said in his head and shook off the smile planted on his lips

"Tsukki! The line moved! You lost your turn at the stalls! Wait, was that your girlfriend or something?"

"Shut up Yamaguchi."

\---

"Oh, you're back Hinata-kun."

Hinata immediately brightened up when the game of Kitagawa Daiichi just began when she arrived.

"Tch, I missed the warm-ups," she said, Rikuna chuckled at her.

They were standing by the railings as the match began.

Hinata was immediately absorbed in watching the game. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were really doing their best against a fellow powerhouse.

One thing Hinata noticed as the game progressed. Oikawa was a really great server, scoring a service ace.

"Nice serve Oikawa-senpai!" Hinata shouted.

Oikawa was grinning as he turned at her and gave her a thumbs up.

He scored another service ace. And it stopped when Oikawa's ball was received but it shook. The formation of Chiidoriyama was broken but they still managed to score by a feint.

In the next full rotation, Oikawa served another. Hinata was fascinated when the ball curved. She kept herself from shouting nice serve but then the libero from the other team received it. Hinata was amazed.

"Chiyuu-senpai, who is that?" Hinata asked and pointed at the libero whose hair was spiked up but a few strands were down in the middle of his forehead.

"The libero?" Hinata nodded, "That's Nishinoya Yuu, he's great isn't he?" And she nodded again and her eyes went back to the game.

Hinata was still amazed at the libero, he was able to save some of the spikes when it comes to the side he protects.

He has fast reflexes, correct reactions to the fast-moving balls, even reading the spiker's intentions. But there was another factor that makes him a great one.

_'He can control his body,'_ Hinata inferred.

But in the end, Kitagawa Daiichi won, the two played the match well. Hinata greeted Oikawa and his team.

That means they can advance to the semi-finals.

At the end of the day Kitagawa Daiichi won, and they can advance to the finals. 

Now how do they beat Shiratorizawa?

\---

"Iwa-chan I hope we make it this time," Oikawa said to Iwaizumi as they walked to the gym for the finals.

"What do you mean you hope Oikawa senpai? Just do your best and set for your teammates, that way you will win," Hinata honestly said to Oikawa who looked in awe at her.

"My little sister is so great!" Oikawa said and pinched Hinata's cheeks with both his hands.

"Now call me Oikawa-nii and I will win for sure," Hinata snorted at him.

"I won't unless you win," Hinata told him, Oikawa just pouted like a mature senpai he is.

They were about to separate but Oikawa was surprised when Hinata stopped him and pulled his tracksuit.

"You can do it Tooru-san" Hinata whispered and ran away leaving a dumbfounded Oikawa.

They started warmups the coach almost wanted to laugh when he saw Oikawa smiling and taking the warmup seriously without razzing the spikers. His teammates even were looking at him weirdly.

"I hope he's always like that," the coach laughed.

The game began, Oikawa still served great service aces, Hinata almost stopped breathing when the other team set the ball towards a tall big-bodied person.

The ball blasted away the blockers, even if the receivers were in the position to take the ball the ball ricocheted their arms.

"So strong..." Hinata whispered.

In her head she wanted the players to move in the direction she wanted, countless 'If only they did this', 'if only they did that,' played in her head.

She was left frowning when Kitagawa Daiichi lost.

Oikawa and his team faced the stands and bowed at them, Hinata clapped her hand. Oikawa looked at her teary-eyed but she just smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. Oikawa sadly smiled.

That day the tall man that played earlier greeted them and asked, "Why did they lose?"

Hinata wanted to tell him so bad, 'Cause you're freaking strong the players couldn't keep up with your spikes. Couldn't you give a break and spike half-heartedly? You're so strong I want to beat you. How do you spike that strong anyway?'

"Well your spikes were strong, that was a no-brainer," Rikuna laughed.

"Yeah, the blockers couldn't block your spikes."

"Nor the receivers to receive it."

"Thank you," the person thanked.

"Don't get complacent of your strength."

Hinata wanted to slap herself at that moment. The three girls looked at her surprised. The man looked at her and at that moment she thought the person wanted to kill her that she gave out an _'Eeep!'_

"N-o! I mean that it doesn't mean that since already you're strong, you should be content of that strength," Hinata rephrased her words.

"What do you mean?" The tall person asked, gaze now a little softer.

Hinata shrugged, "I don't know. Well uhm nobody is born unstoppable you know? I mean if those middle blockers just did their timing right they could've possibly at least limited your course. And if there's just a libero in this place who could adjust to your spikes in-game, the whole match can change."

They were silent after she spoke, but the big person asked her.

"What's your name?"

"I-i'm Hinata Shouyou," Hinata replied.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi, I'll wait for the day a team will be able to do what you said." Ushijima said.

"Uh yeah, sure," She said nervously.

"Hinata," the man said her name, "Y-yes?!" Hinata straightened up.

"Can I have your number?"

"What?"

\---

"Hinata come on start packing," Hinata's mom nagged her.

"Mom who even has to travel miles just to see a new house? That's lame," Hinata groaned.

"Come on we're leaving today, I want to see if their house is really better than ours," Hinata looked at her.

"And if theirs is better?"

"We'll buy a better house then," Hinata looked at her unbelievably.

Contrary to a belief at Yukigaoka that Hinata is an orphan who lives under the bridge, the Hinata's were actually quite rich, her father was a man who owned too many lands their family didn't have to work for their passive income was inflating on its own.

Their father had the leisure to do whatever he wanted, her mother could buy anything she wanted, her sister can swim in a pool of toys and their money would never run out.

It's just that they were humble, but they really hated it when families from the same industry belittle them.

"Do they have a volleyball court there?"

"Yes, their neighbor apparently has children who played since middle school."

"Fine," Hinata lazily dragged herself to pack clothes.

Summer break has come and her mother decided to stay at the so-called rich relatives of theirs for the entirety of the break. Relatives who kept on getting in Mr. and Mrs. Hinata's nerves.

"I understand but who even goes to Hyogo just to compare houses?" she complained.

Hinata wasn't good at travels, that's why she hated it when her parents drag her to trips just to see properties.

'I just want to train volleyball during summer break,' she sighed.

That day the Hinata's took a bus to Sendai, boarded the plane from there to Osaka, took a bus from there to the house where they were going to spend holidays in. 

"Oh Shouyou, Natsu what wonderful daughters!" Their aunt greeted them. She immediately wanted to go back home.

Hinata that day stayed at a nearby park. The house wasn't that big as theirs, so for sure her mom was rejoicing at the moment.

She brought her volleyball along with her she practiced her spikes along with the outside walls of the park's comfort room.

"Ah! Look she's playing volleyball!" A voice shouted from a distance that startled Hinata. She missed spiking the ball that went past her. 

"Hi lil' girl!" A boy whose hair was parted at his right side said to her. Hinata wanted to thrash the guy for calling her a little girl.

"I'm not a little girl I'm in junior high," She bluntly said.

"Atsumu stop bothering people." Hinata's rubbed his eyes when another person who looked like the other showed up. The other one who just came picked up the ball and gave it to her.

"I'm sorry about my brother, I'm Osamu by the way," the twin said.

"Hinata Shouyou."

"And this shit head 'ere is Atsumu."

"Waddya mean shithead 'Samu!"

"Just shut up yer mouth 'kay?" Osamu said and turned to her, "You play volley?" 

"Mhm, but I'm not in a team," Hinata replied smiling a little.

"Why? Because they think yer too short?" Atsumu asked her, Hinata was really about to punch the boy when she realized what he said. He wasn't looking down on her, he asked if they looked down on her.

"Yeah."

"Why? Liberos are short aren't they?" He continued. _'Why did I even think that?'_ Hinata sighed.

"I wanna spike though," She said. The two stared at her.

"Say, wanna join us at a volleyball workshop this summer?" Osamu asked her, this actually made Hinata smile so wide.

The two froze when she smiled.

"That's awesome! I'm gonna tell my mom that! Let's meet again tomorrow!" And Hinata left the two staring at the air she was at earlier.

\---

The next day they met at the park at the same time again, Hinata happily said to the two that she'll join them on the workshop and asked where should she sign up.

The two brought her to a gym nearby. Hinata happily told them about the matches back in Miyagi as they walked. When the two told her that their school was going to nationals the girl almost cried on the street.

"That's so cool!" She cried.

When they arrived at the gym the two approached the coach asked for a form and pointed at Hinata who was wide-eyed at the players on the court.

"But this is men's volleyball you know?" 

"Just test 'er out, if ya don't like her then tell 'em why," Atsumu grumpily said at the coach, he just doesn't want to stop seeing the girl's smile even if it was about volleyball.

"Okay fine, but I'll give her a less intensive track if ever I wanted to accept her okay?" The two agreed.

"Young lady, what's your name?" The coach asked Hinata, some of the players stopped to look at Hinata talking to their coach.

"I'm Hinata Shouyou coach!" The girl said with a big smile that softened the coach's heart.

"The Miya Twins here wanted to make you join, the only problem is that this is a volleyball workshop for boys. But I'll give you a chance and assess you, okay?" Hinata nodded and ran to the bathrooms to change into a simple loose shirt, her volleyball shorts, and her volleyball shoes. She walked to the court as she tied her hair secured in a bun.

"Atsumu-san! Osamu-san! They're gonna test me!!" Hinata excitedly said at the two and positioned herself at her usual run-up spot.

"Spike 'em good Shouyou," The two would say.

The coach called two players who positioned at the other side of the court, the coach readied a ball and Hinata realized something.

"Uhhh coach?" She called out

"I'm a spiker," she said. The coach just looked at her then to the twins whose faces were unreadable.

"Ah sorry I thought you were a libero," the coach said. Some of the players around them snickered.

Hinata's face reddened in embarrassment. "'It's fine, I'm used to it," she said softly.

"You okay with the net?" The coach asked her, Hinata gave a nod and the coach threw a ball to her.

The setter positioned himself and Hinata threw the ball over his head when the latter settled.

Hinata began her run-up and jumped, eliciting shock among the players. The coach's jaw almost unhinged and the spikers were too shocked to speak either.

The girl they knew was too short, jumped high.

This time Hinata was able to cover the ball that wasn't able to come at her, Iwaizumi and Oikawa taught him a few skills, the do's and do not's of spiking.

The twins are dumbfounded but pride swelled in them when thew saw the girl's jump and her cover of the ball.

"Ya know 'Samu setters are cool, I wanna set balls that spikers can hit 'em good."

And the whole summer the three went and attended the workshop together, practiced volleyball together, ate lunches together, spent their non-workshops day together, and together they'd eat ice cream when it's hot. 

Sometimes the twins would take her to her house when its dark already, she often comes over to the twin's house so they could play videogames. She even learned to distinguish the twins.

"You know you should color your hair," Hinata one day told them.

"Why?" Osamu asked.

"Cause it's still hard to distinguish you two!"

"Yeah! I wanted to do that too! Whaddaya think would suit me?" Atsumu would ask.

"Dunno, maybe blonde?"

"And Osamu would color his, gray," She continued

"What if I dyed it like a rainbow?" Atsumu joked.

And they'd just laugh together.

At was pure volleyball, friends, and fun.

A summer break that Hinata would always remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness! It's been so long since my last update ('Twas just four days I think?)
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter 
> 
> ~ Sev


End file.
